


Pineapples in Space [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Firefly, Psych
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Pineapples in Space" by gladdecease.</p><p>"I know the answer to some of those questions - your ship, clearly. By some mysterious means. And... the future. But maybe you can fill me in on the last one?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapples in Space [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pineapples in Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171946) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



Length: 2:53  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/pineapples%20in%20space.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
